lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The City The city borders are protected by large walls that are nearly impossible to scale. Uniformly eight feet wide and solid, there is little concern for them falling at any time soon. No one can tell how old they are, but that they were one of the few structures to survive unscathed during the explosion. There are three gateways into the city and out to the junkyard that surrounds. The northern, western, and southern gates are each guarded by two towers and regular patrols. Of the three gates the northern one is usually closed up tight to ensure that nothing from the junkyard comes in and destroys the only part of the city that can grow things. At the other gates checkpoints are set up where guards can go through goods and question people. Rarely does anyone other than junkers and seasoned adventurers leave the city. The Watchtowers There are eight watchtowers along the walls that are currently occupied by Alpha's guardsmen. Two at the northern gate, one on each side of the river at the treatment center, two at the south gate, and two at the west gate. These watchtowers are all identical. They house a full kitchen, restroom, and barracks that can house five troopers. Stairs and an old pulley system elevator are also in the tower, allowing the guardsmen to travel to the roof and walk the wall. It is possible to get from one tower to the other from atop the wall. The doors at the base of these towers are locked to the point of paranoia. They require three keys and locks are changed regularly. These doors also sport one of only three types of electronic locks in the city. It reads the fingerprint of the person scheduled to work. The River A river cuts through the eastern part of the city. It ranges from five to ten feet across in places and runs swiftly. There are edible fish and crawdads in the river along with dangerous eels and some things that defy explanation. The current is too strong for all but the most toned swimmers to make their way across. One single bridge connects the main portion of the city with the fort side. This is a drawbridge and is heavily armed and guarded. The city has a water treatment plant that sits directly on the boarder of the river. It is well guarded and controlled by Alpha. There are tunnels that filter the water up through piping, every house and building does have indoor plumbing. The other side of the river is guarded by a series of gates and fan like propellers that allow fish through, but do not allow larger animals or people to get through. Fort Alpha There is a small island on the eastern wall of the city that houses the main ruling building of the City. The only way to reach Fort Alpha is the drawbridge. Usually it's down, allowing people to easily travel up to the keep itself. The lands outside the keep house an impressive garden and an open air market where people can trade. This area, while heavily guarded is rife with pickpockets and scammers. The fort takes up a good portion of this part of the city completely cut off by the river, and is, understandably very secure. Currently Alpha holds this fort and everything inside of it. The Market This open air market is where craftsmen tend to ply their wares. Unlike the brick and mortar stores, these people tend to be less focused on income and more focused on trade and experiences. They tend to gather from the few edible plants and collect skins and meat of the few animals that can be found in the Greenlands. You'll also find street performers here, along with a few food stalls. Northern Greenlands In the northern part of the city the river branches out to a much more hospitable stream. Fairly uniformly three feet across the water is easily swimmable, provided one keeps an eye out for creatures. The northern part of the city, as a result, is where all of the vegetables and fruit come from. There is not a very wide selection, in fact, there are only pears and oranges right now, along with potatoes and something that may or may not be kale. The animals there are few as well, rabbits, cats, and odd black birds seem to be the only things that people see. No one lives here, by decree of Alpha to preserve the food and water sources. Ground Zero The western part of the city is what one would call the slums. Twenty years ago this was the site of the explosion that wiped away everyone's memories. Evidence of the damage can be easily seen still since most of this district was simply abandoned. Legends speak of an experimental laboratory that was once located there. Most think this is just a story told to keep children awake at night. Away from the market and greenlands there is little there to ply trade. However, the library is located in this sector along with the only tree outside of the greenlands, a massive maple that has grown into the building itself. The Library One part tree, one part books, and one part brick, the Library appears to be supported by the massive tree that grows through one of its walls. The Library is in utter shambles and the one librarian, Tammy, doesn't seem like she's in too much of a rush to put it back together. She will get impatient with people if they ask about cleanup. All of the books that you will see scattered around are blank. One with a pen and ink is being written by Tammy, but you'll see nothing else. For what it's worth, there is one well organized shelf that is entirely off-limits. City Center The center city is where most of the brick and mortar shops are located. There are many very large, nice houses nestled closely together. All of the businesses are located in this area, from the tinkerers to the brothel. Above the shop there are various apartments that residents are allowed to move into. Transfigurations Shop If you are tired of your mutations you could always get a new one. This shop allows you to change yourself in almost any way that you can imagine. However, it's going to cost you and there's no promise that it's going to work exactly as you desire. Merlin's Repair and Curiosities Merlin's Repair and Curiosities is manned by Ser Marcelo and his squire, Merrick. They're two of the only people who brave going out into the Junkyard. Both of them are excellent with their hands and spend much of their time repairing things for those who live in the apartments above them. They'll also make weapons, sculptures, and various inventions. Tipping the Velvet The City's only brothel, Tipping the Velvet has various people willing to do various things to fulfill various fantasies. Adult themed play can and will happen here. Fortuna's The casino is easily the brightest place in the city. Loud neon lighting pours down from it into the streets. The two level building has slot machines, various card tables, and a very talented staff. Be warned, Chance isn't always on your side. The Apartments They're much cheaper than the Southern Quarter and it shows in quality. The roof may leak and your stove may not work, but at least it's a roof over your head. It's well patrolled and easily the second safest place in the city outside the keep. the Southern Quarter The southern part of the city is where most of the guardsmen and self proclaimed nobility live. The houses are larger and are well kept. They are in close proximity to both the river and the keep; the closer you get to the river, the nicer the homes become. There is a schoolhouse here, though currently no students or teachers grace the halls. It is rumored to be haunted. the Gates This is the community of the wealthiest of the wealthy. Alpha's inner circle as it were, and all of the ranked people in his army live here. It's expensive, but the townhomes are beautiful, well kept, and decorated. You need wealth to live here and more wealth to fit in. Wealth, of course, isn't measured in money. The Junkyard As far as the eyes can see and wrapping completely about the city, the junkyard is a wasteland of parts and the past. Those that were alive twenty years ago claim that the line of junk is receding but if that's because people in the city have picked it over or for other reasons no one is sure. The facts of the junkyard are spotty at best. People who do venture out rarely stay more than a day. Those who do rarely return at all. The river seems to disappear entirely under the rubble on each side and no grass or trees can be found. Rumors have begun springing up of a large black cat that roams the junkyard, but it could have been their imaginations. Other than the possibly imaginary cat, the junkyard is devoid of any truly living thing or creature. There are large and small roaming things that will attack anyone who comes near, but one couldn't truly call them creatures. The people of legend are said to have created these bio-weapons to protect themselves from attack. Some of the things are almost biological in appearance. The smaller creatures are less voracious, but still do not make the best of pets. While travel into the junkyard is possible, it is utterly impossible to live there. There's nothing to sustain life and spending the night there is inadvisable. That doesn't mean that there are no reasons to enter the junkyard. This is especially true if you need money, have a death wish, or an over inflated need for adventure. Typically the library is willing to pay for items that are trudged up, as are many other people in the city. The Return Point On the very edge of the Junkyard is a large, circular building that is fully automated. How that works defies all logic as it's completely rusted and the only sound that you will hear is the hum of the halogen lights. When you wake up you're in an exam room a recording is playing on a loop. Sit up slowly. You may experience headaches, nausea, and general discomfort of the limbs. To your right you will notice clothing, a day's worth of freeze dried food and a map that may or may not be accurate. The cart arrives every 15 minutes. If you go into the junkyard, you will most likely die. Please take the cart into the City for your last arrival